LIBRO 7: HARRY POTTER Y EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN
by Liralis
Summary: Tras la lectura del príncipe mestizo se han creado miles de especulaciones sobre como terminara la saga de libros de Harry Potter. Pues bien, esta es mi idea de por donde pueden andar los tiros. Obviamente no soy Rowling.


1. SECRETOS

La luz se extinguía en el horizonte. Las farolas parpadearon e iluminaron la calle. A pesar de estar a finales de Julio, una neblina inundaba las calles creando escalofríos y pesadillas. Harry se apartó de la ventana. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Sacó a Hedwig de la jaula. Como si su lechuza supiese que es lo que ocurriría le dio leves picotazos cariñosos en la mano antes de salir por la ventana ululando.

Cogió su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba los escalones pensó que sería agradable volver una vez mas a aquella casa, cuando todo hubiese acabado. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y miró hacia el salón, donde estaban sus tíos con su primo. Su tío Vernon y su primo Dudley observaban la televisión embobados , pero su tía Petunia no. Estaba sentado en la penumbra en un sillón mirando a la nada. Cuando lo oyó levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho. No hicieron falta palabras, sus ojos se lo decían todo, y después de diecisiete años podían decir que al final habían comprendido todo.

El ruido de la puerta les saco a ambos del trance. Harry se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta pero tía Petunia había sido mas rápida. Se había levantado y empujado a Harry dentro del salón para que no fuese visto.

El reloj del salón marcó las once y se volvió a oír la puerta. Harry se asomó por la puerta del salón en el mismo instante en el que tía Petunia abría la puerta. En la entrada había una figura con el rostro ocultó tras una capa oscura de viaje. La figura entró rápidamente en la casa y cerró la puerta. La adrenalina de Harry subió y rápidamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón donde guardaba la varita, pero no hizo falta.

-Harry, soy yo.

La figura se quitó la capucha descubriendo su rostro. Ahí estaba su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, la bruja mas inteligente que conocía. Ahora que el susto había pasado le embargaba un gran pesar. Se abrazaron y se separaron lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?

-¿No creerás que iba a dejarte solo en esta aventura, verdad? Además¿qué haríais sin mi?

-Es muy peligroso y...jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Todo es peligroso y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría si no te ayudo. Me necesitáis.

-Gracias.

Harry le sonrió sintiendo infinita gratitud hacía su amiga, porque Hermione se había ganado ese título, el título de amiga.

Para sorpresa de Harry, tía Petunia apagó la televisión, sin hacer caso a las quejas de su marido y su hijo, y acercó dos sillas a la mesita para que pudieran sentarse.

-Aún debemos esperar una hora, Hermione. Después la magia de esta casa desaparecerá dejándome sin protección.

-Y podrás hacer magia sin que el ministerio te rastree.

-Correcto.

En algún momento de la noche había comenzado a llover. Grandes gotas golpeaban los ventanales del salón. Harry nunca había visto a sus tíos tan consciente de la situación como ahora, hasta su primo parecía darse cuenta de la situación.

La puerta volvió a oírse. Harry hizo ademán de levantarse para ir abrirla, pero una vez mas su tía se lo impidió colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. Tía Petunia se acercó a la puerta y preguntó: "¿Quién llama a estas horas de la noche?", había sonado autoritaria, como el aullido de una loba que protege su guarida.

Harry no llegó a oír lo que aquel extraño dijo, pero debió ser del agrado de su tía, porque enseguida abrió la puerta. Por la puerta del salón apareció un joven alto, flacucho y pelirrojo. Entró en el salón dejando tras de sí un reguero de agua.

-¡Ron!- exclamó entre susurros Hermione al verlo.

-Hermione, no deberías estar aquí.

En los escasos dos meses que no se habían visto a Harry le pareció que su amigo había madurado. En su expresión ya no había la ingenuidad de un crío al que se le puede engañar fácilmente, por el contrario, se había curtido y su mirada era el reflejo de sus cambios.

-Ron, mi deber es estar a vuestro lado, y nada ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

De nuevo en silencio tomaron asiento.

-Queda poco mas de media hora.- avisó Harry.

-¿Has pensado a donde vamos a ir?- preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Pero¿porqué irse ahora? Deberíamos esperar a tener un plan y saber que planes vamos a seguir.

-Mañana será tarde. Además cuanto antes desaparezca mejor. Mañana podría haber un regimiento de mortifagos esperándome en la puerta. No quiero que mis tíos corran un riesgo innecesario.

El silencio reinaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Era tal la tensión que existía entre aquellas personas que no se atrevían ni hablar. Como si el sonido fuera a romper aquellas estampa de falsa calma.

-Si...- o daba el paso en eso momento o no lo daría nunca.- si estáis seguros de vuestra decisión creo que deberíamos comenzar a preparar la partida antes de que sea mas tarde.

Ron y Hermione asintieron, pero sus actos se vieron interrumpidos por tía Petunia. Había estado en silencio, perdida en su amargura. Las palabras de Harry la habían vuelto a la realidad y sabía que debía actuar en eso momento. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acercó a la mesa con un pequeño joyero del que Harry no se había percatado hasta ahora.

-Antes de marcharte debes saber algo.

Tía Petunia tragó con dificultad y se sentó en una silla delante de Harry dejando el joyero sobre la mesa.

-No quiero que te vayas sin conocer toda la verdad. No niego que tu vida en esta casa fuera de lo mas desagradable, pero la única culpable de eso soy yo. Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de mi error. De un error que ya cometí hace tiempo con mi hermana. Creerás que la odiaba porque era diferente, porque era bruja,- Harry se sorprendió de la sinceridad su tía.- pero estas equivocado. Yo no odiaba a Lily porque fuese bruja, sino porque nos abandonó. Prefirió ese mundo antes del que la había visto nacer. Me sentí muy sola, y la odie por eso.- Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la pequeña lamparita, estaba al borde del llanto.- Después me casé con Vernon y creí que mi vida volvía a tener sentido, pero me seguía faltando mi hermana. – sacó un pañuelo de su bata y se sonó la nariz- Cuando me enteré que había muerto y en que condiciones, aborrecí todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese mundo, hasta tal punto de quererlo olvidar. Pero olvidarlo fue imposible, y mas cuando apareciste en nuestra puerta. Tan pequeño, indefenso.

>Cuando te acogimos prometimos que jamás sabrías de ese mundo. Que jamás te destruiría como hizo con Lily. Pensamos ingenuamente que podríamos borrar tu pasado y tu futuro. Nos equivocamos, y la carta llegó como le llegó a tu madre. Habías sido aceptado en Hogwarts, el mayor colegio de magia y hechicería que existe y bajo la atenta mirada de Albus Dumbledore. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para que no fueras, no quería que tuvieras nada que ver con los asesinos de tu madre, pero tus pasos ya estaban escritos.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con todo esto los malos tratos que estuve soportando durante años?

-Estuve equivocada y ciega. Creí que si no te quería, incluso si te odiaba, no sufriría tanto cuando llegase este momento. Mi odio no fue mas que una coraza contra el dolor. Pero me alegra ver en el hombre en el que te has convertido a pesar de todo tu calvario.

Harry observó atentamente el rostro de su tía, y por primera vez la vio como tal, como su tía. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas a causa del silencioso llanto que intentaba detener. Con manos temblorosas abrió el joyero y saco una gran llave de plata ennegrecido con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas sujeta a un grueso cordón también de plata.

-Esta es la llave de tu casa. La casa que perteneció a tu padres. Estaba contigo el día en que te recogimos.

Harry la cogió de las manos de su tía. Pesaba poco pero se hacía notar. La observó detenidamente antes de pasársela a sus amigos.

-Creí que la casa en la que vivían mis padres había sido destruida cuando...- no pudo terminar la frase, se la había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Y así es. Aquella fatídica noche la casa en la que se escondían tus padres fue destruida.

-No comprendo lo que me quiere decir.

-¿Insinúa que ese no era el hogar de Harry?- preguntó Hermione tras haber terminado de inspeccionar la llave.

-Ese era el refugio. De hecho era la casa de aquel traidor.- los labios de su tía se tensaron, infundiéndose así de fuerzas para poder seguir.- Tus padres debido a su condición tenían un hogar bastante conocido, debido a eso fue por lo que tomaron la decisión de mudarse. Vivían en el Valle de Godric, pero no en la casa donde te encontraron

Tía Petunia se levantó y se dirigió al aparador, de donde sacó una caja alargada que depositó también sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué condición tenían mis padres?

-Nunca llegaste a conocer a tus abuelos, pero eran grandes personas. Tu abuelo, Charlus Potter, se enamoró perdidamente de una Slytherin, además su familia tenía fama de ser oscura y siniestra. Se llamaba Dorea Black.- Durante su estancia en la casa de su padrino, Sirius le había contado algo, pero ahora todo se volvía mas confuso.- A nadie le gustó ese enlace. Tanto Charlus como Dorea eran personas poderosas y juntas tendrían una gran influencia. Durante años se vieron incapaces de tener hijos, pero cuando habían perdido toda fe, nació tu padre, James. James Potter era el hijo perfecto pero pronto sus padres murieron de una enfermedad mágica. Así que tu padre se convirtió en el heredero de Charlus y Dorea Potter. Se hizo con muchísimos títulos entre ellos el que ahora tienes tu.- Abrió la caja y apartando la seda que lo envolvía sacó una espada. Una espada que Harry bien conocía.- Harry, eres el heredero de Gryffindor, y tu hogar, la casa en la que naciste, es el castillo que perteneció al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor.

Todo lo que rodeaba a Harry dio vueltas, mareándolo. No entendía nada. Durante leves segundos se vio lejos de allí, viendo aquella extraña escena desde un segundo plano. Las voces las oía lejanas. Definitivamente, aquella escena era completamente surrealista: Su tía Petunia, la persona mas muggle que conocía, le estaba desvelando secretos ocultos de su origen mágico. Durante un instante sintió rabia y rencor hacia el asesino de Dumbledore, porque si no hubiera muerto ahora sería él quien le contase la verdad, y no su tía.

-¿Harry es el heredero de Gryffindor?- preguntó atónito Ron.

-Así es. Por ser quién es, es por lo que Voldemort intentó matarle.- al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, Harry se recuperó, volvió en sí.- Cuando Voldemort tuvo que elegir, decidió matar a Harry, no solo por sus planes de futuro, si no también por venganza histórica.

-¿Venganza histórica?- preguntó esta vez Hermione, mientras fruncía el ceño intentando recordar cualquier dato entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que pudiera ayudarla a vislumbrar con mayor claridad aquel tema.- Bien es sabido que ambos se pelearon por cuestiones de sangre.

-Nada es lo que parece.

-Pero, entonces¿de que venganza habla?

-Lamento deciros que eso no lo sé. La profecía parece ser que se perdió hace siglos.

-Harry escuchó la profecía del mismísimo Dumbledore.

-A no ser, Ron, que se trate de otra profecía.-meditó Hermione.

-Todo se complica y enreda mas en nuestra contra.

-No desesperéis. Ya no puedo contaros más, era todo lo que sabía.

-¿Cómo es posible que supiera tanto sobre nuestro mundo? Harry siempre nos dio a entender que no querían saber nada.

-Y así debía ser. Todo lo que sé fue gracias a Dumbledore. Durante años me envió largas cartas explicándome todo. En este último año las cartas se hicieron pocas pero largas, en las que me explicaba detalladamente todo aquello que debía hacerte saber para que llegado el caso pudiera transmitírtelo si el no podía.- Harry levantó la vista de golpe al escuchar la última frase.

-Quiere decir que Dumbledore sabía...que sabía que iba a...- Ron no pudo terminar de hablar, su mente iba a toda velocidad intentando hacer conjeturas que no le llevaban a ninguna parte.

-Esa fue mi impresión, pero también puedo estar equivocada.

Harry se sentía demasiado confuso como para hablar. Observó una vez mas la llave, pasando el dedo por el inadvertido escudo de Gryffindor ennegrecido, antes de colgársela en el cuello. Seguidamente cogió la espada con su vaina y se la ató al cinturón. El reloj dio las doce y se levantó seguido por sus amigos.

-Gracias por todo.- se despidió Harry de sus tíos antes de irse hacia la entrada.

En la entrada se guardó su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig en el bolsillo, tras haberlas encogido. Cogió su capa de viaje y se la echo por los hombros. Se sorprendió ver a su tío Vernon acercándose hacia él.

-Muchacho, mas vale que vuelvas porque no te permito que tengas tu habitación como una pocilga.- dicho esto le revolvió el cabello y sin mirar atrás subió las escaleras.

Agradeció en silencio el gesto de su tío, ya que no era una persona que exteriorizase sus sentimientos. Vio a su primo al lado de la puerta del salón. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudo ver como su primo hacía una inclinación de cabeza. Era su manera de despedirse. Pero la despedida que mas le sorprendió fue la de su tía. Se acercó a él y cogió su cara con sus manos mientras le besaba en la frente.

Ese gestó por parte de su tía le lleno de paz. Nadie había tenido semejante gesto maternal con él, y en esos momentos lo agradeció.

En el mas riguroso silencio los tres amigos se pusieron las capuchas de las capas y salieron a la noche con la varita en la mano. Anduvieron sin mirar atrás hasta donde creyeron que nadie les vería.

-Iremos al Valle de Godric.

Hermione y Ron no objetaron nada, estaban de acuerdo con Harry.


End file.
